The Amusement Park
by Lala Luna
Summary: This is just a One Shot between Leon and Bit since I never see any. Note: its some Yaoi don't like don't read and no flames! I just threw this together one day.


Amusement Park:

Don't Ignore Me!

….

….

….

….

Leon entered the Blitz Team Base ready for a day of fun. He had made plans with his sister to go to the Amusement Park. But of course he would bring everyone else too. "Hey Leena are you ready?" he called.

"Am I ever? Hurry up everyone!" Leena jumped into the jeep next to Leon. Brad, Jamie and Bit hopped into the back.

"So what's the first ride we're going to get on?" Bit asked excited.

"We should ride the roller coasters first, all of them!" Leena said with enthusiasm.

"All of them… can't we skip some and…" Bit was cut off.

"And then we could ride them again! And I really want to win at those stupid games. They are practically impossible to win at!" Leena added

"Unless you practice. I'm pretty good at…" He was cut off again.

"It's like they glue the bottles so they don't fall over!"

Bit gave up trying to get a word in. Nobody was paying attention to him. He sat back and waited until they arrived.

Finally after about an hour drive they reached the gigantic parking lot. It was packed.

"Okay guys, let's stick together." Leon said getting out of the jeep.

Once they were inside they headed for the roller coasters. Bit wasn't in the mood for these stupid death traps. "Hey guys I think I'll sit this one out. I'll just wait here."

"Man it's big!" Jamie said staring up at the monstrous thing.

"I think I'll head over to the Ferris Wheel instead." Bit said ignoring the fact that they were ignoring him again.

"How fast do you think it goes?" Leena asked excited.

Bit was getting annoyed. They were treating him like he didn't even exist. He turned and left them standing by the coaster. As he walked he didn't really know where he was going. Then he came across those games that always cheat. He walked up to one of the stands. He had to get the small rings around the bottles. Bit knew this game pretty well. Next to him two little girls about seven years old were trying to win but failed every time. Bit bought six rings and tossed them carelessly. They all landed around the rings. The folks around him were impressed. He leaned down to the girls. "You can have my prizes. Go ahead and pick what you want."

The girls smiled with happiness and pointed out the different stuffed toys they wanted. Bit continued on. He was near the lake. He could get a swan shaped boat and head out to the water to see the geese. Maybe later, he wasn't in the mood for that right now. He was too annoyed with the fact that everyone was ignoring him today. Especially Leon. He didn't want Leon to ignore him. He liked Leon, a lot. He sighed and continued to walk around the Lake that the Amusement park was based around.

He had been walking for about an hour. He'd gone all the way around the lake. He guessed it was time to go out on it now. As he was about to get into the boat he heard running footsteps. He turned and saw Leon running at him. "Bit where did you go?"

Bit ignored him and got into the boat. 'Let's see how he likes it.' He thought. Leon jumped into the passenger seat of the boat with Bit as he started to head out.

"Bit why did you leave? You scared the hell out of me! I thought someone took you!"

"So now you care." Bit said. He had to admit it hurt they way Leon ignored him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You and the others kept on ignoring me! I told you I was going to head over to the Ferris Wheel but you didn't even hear me!" Bit peddled the boat out to the center of the lake and reached out to pet one of the geese that were nearby.

"I'm sorry Bit I didn't mean to do that." Leon said placing his hand on Bit's arm. "Did you go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"No. It would have been too lonely to go alone."

"Then, how about you and I go?" Leon said leaning in closer. Bit liked that. He subtly leaned closer to Leon who in turn wrapped his arm around Bit's waist. Leon's mouth was next to Bit's ear. "Let's go now." He whispered. Bit tilted his head toward Leon as he whispered this. Bit took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Leon leaned out. Bit opened his eyes and came to his senses. He didn't want him to stop. The warm breath felt good. He turned the boat around. He returned the boat to the shore and together he and Leon headed over to the Ferris Wheel.

They boarded one of the little installations and sat across from each other. Bit would have preferred it if Leon were next to him. At least it was shaded under the roof of their seats. It had to have been at least 100 degrees out.

They were silent on their way up. Once why reached the top Leon saw Bit longing for something. He moved and sat next to him. He placed his arm around Bit's shoulders and leaned back. Bit leaned into Leon's chest. They had been stopped for a few minutes, then they were starting to come down. Bit closed his eyes disappointed that it couldn't last longer.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped abruptly jerking a little. It made Bit nervous and he clung to Leon. It had malfunctioned. Bit's wish came true.

Leon tightened his grip around Bit until the rocking stopped. He looked down and met Bit's eyes once it had. He searched them momentarily. "I'm sorry about earlier Bit. Really I am."

Bit leaned up involuntarily slowly. "It's fine." He closed his eyes as he grew closer to Leon's face.

Leon slammed his mouth down onto Bit's; savoring and tasting everything he could before Bit refused it give him anymore. He held Bit tighter and pressed their bodies tight together. He massaged Bit's back and shoulders as he held him. He pulled Bit's legs onto his own lap. Bit moved to straddle Leon's hips. He held Leon's face as he licked Leon's tongue and lips. Leon in turn would catch Bit's mouth in a tight kiss. Passionately they held each other breaking apart for barely a second to catch a breath. Leon pushed Bit onto the seat so he was on his back. He pressed his lips to Bit's neck as he still held him tight. Bit was caught in an embrace unable to move. He moved his legs against Leon's and waited for a response. Leon growled, encouraged by Bit's movements. Suddenly they jerked again and were thrown to the floor of their little stable. They were moving again. They sat back into their seats opposite each other again, breathing hard refusing to look at each other, blushing madly.

Finally they were grounded and were walking away when they heard Leena and the others running for them. "Hey guys! Where have you been! We have one more roller coaster! It's the best one! The Death Coaster!" Leena said clutching her fist with eager excitement.

Bit smiled. "Alright what the hell!"

The other three headed off ahead of them. Leon and Bit looked at each other smiled then followed soon after.


End file.
